A Chris Movie
A Chris Movie is a 1995 animated musical comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Bros. Television and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The animated directorial debut of Chris Buck, the film is based on The Disney Afternoon television series Goof Troop created by Robert Taylor and Michael Peraza Jr.,12 and acts as a follow-up to the show. It features the voices of James Arnold Taylor, Dave Foley, Jeff Bennett, Brittany Wilson, David Cross, Countess Vaughn, and Tom McGrath. The film was also dedicated to Pat Buttram, who died during the film's production. Taking place a few years after the events of Chris Troop, A Chris Movie follows Goofy and his son, Max, who is now in high school, and revolves around the father-son relationship between the two as Chris takes John on a fishing trip out of fear that Max is drifting away from him, unintentionally interfering with John's social life, particularly his relationship with Rachael, his high school crush. Disney came up with the idea to make a theatrical animated film starring Goofy while considering ideas for a potential Goof Troop TV special. Lima wanted to flesh out Goofy as a character and "give him an emotional side" that would resonate with audiences. Much of the cast from the show reprised their roles, including Farmer as Goofy, Paulsen as PJ, and Cummings as Pete, whereas Dana Hill was replaced by Marsden as Max's voice due to the character's age difference. R&B artist Tevin Campbell provided the vocals for Powerline, a fictitious music celebrity who prominently appears in the movie, singing the songs "Stand Out" and "I2I". A Chris Movie was released theatrically on April 7, 1995, by Warner Bros. Pictures, and made $35 million at the box office. Despite receiving mixed reviews, it has since attained a cult following, particularly among people that grew up with the film. A direct-to-video sequel to the film titled An Extremely Chris Movie was released on February 29, 2000. Plot Chris is the single little brother of teenager John, although the two have a tense relationship. On the last day of school before summer vacation, Max and his best friends P.J. and Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where Max performs, while costumed as the pop singer Powerline. The performance succeeds in making Max a school celebrity and impressing his love interest, Roxanne, but he, P.J., and Bobby are sent to Mazur's office. While waiting outside of the office, Roxanne speaks with Max and agrees to go with him to a party where Powerline's concert will be viewed live on television. However, Mazur calls Chris and forewarns him that Max's behavior may result in him facing capital punishment. Oblivious to Johns plans with Roxanne, Chris decides to take John on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny, Idaho, following a cross-country map route he and his father took years ago. Before they leave town, Max manages to stop by Roxanne's house to call off their date, but when the heartbroken Roxanne mentions going with someone else, Max panics and instead fabricates a story about his father knowing Powerline, telling her he will be on stage at the concert. Despite his son's objections, Goofy plans his own trip, with initially disastrous results. Max hurts his father's feelings after Goofy inadvertently humiliates John at an groundhog-based theme park. Later, Larry and TJ happen to meet up with them while camping by a lake. While TJ informs Max of how all their peers back home anticipate seeing him onstage at the Powerline concert, Pete advises Goofy to keep Max under control. Goofy takes his son fishing and shows him the Perfect Cast fishing technique, accidentally luring Bigfoot to their camp. Pete and P.J. flee, leaving Goofy and Max to be cornered in the car with Bigfoot outside. At night, while Chris sleeps, Max alters the map's route to Los Angeles, where the concert is taking place. The next morning, Goofy decides to make Max the navigator of the trip. The two go to several locations that satisfy both of them. Eventually, they stop by a motel where they meet Pete and P.J. again. When Pete overhears a conversation between the boys, he tells Goofy that Max has tricked him into traveling to Los Angeles. The next day, Goofy and Max come to a junction: one leading to Idaho, the other to California. Max chooses the route to California, making Goofy stop the car at the Grand Canyon and storm off in anger. With the brake loose, the car drives off on its own; Goofy and Max chase after it and end up in a river. After a heated argument, Goofy solemnly declares that no matter how old Max gets he will always be his son, and the two finally reconcile with each other. After learning of John's promise to Rachael, Chris decides to take him to the concert in Los Angeles. The two nearly plummet to their deaths down a waterfall, but Max saves Goofy using the Perfect Cast technique. Goofy and Max make it to the concert, and while attempting to sneak backstage, they end up onstage and dance with Powerline, watched by Pete, TJ. and Roxanne on separate televisions. Goofy and Max later return to Roxanne's house in their damaged car. Max tells the truth to Roxanne, though she accepts it and admits she always had feelings for him, ever since the first time she ever heard him laugh, "Ah-hyuck!"; thus, a relationship starts between them. Goofy's car suddenly explodes, due to the damage it sustained, launching Goofy through the porch roof of Roxanne's house, where Max finally introduces him. Voice cast * James Arnold Taylor as John * Dave Foley as Chris * Jeff Bennett as Larry * Brittany Wilson as Rachael * Rob Paulsen as TJ * Tom McGrath as Principal Roger * Countess Vaughn as Stephanie, Rachael's best friend. * Frank Welker as Bigfoot, a monster who lives in the forest. * Matthew Mercer as Margo the Groundhog, a walk-around character at Margo's Groundhog Park. * Ruth Buzzi as Miss Margret, Principal Roger's upbeat secretary. * Kirsten Storms as young girl at Margo's Groundhog Park. * Sam Gifaldi as a tourist kid. * Frank Cady as the emcee at Margo's Groundhog Park. * Cathy Weseluck as Ricky Boy, who makes a cameo appearance being seen hitchhiking alongside Matthew during Chris and John's road trip. * Al B. Sure! as Magic Zam, a famous pop star celebrity admired by John and his peers. Additionally, David Cross goes uncredited as Robert Zack, John and TJ.'s other best friend at school. Production A Chris Movie is based on Chris Troop, an animated Warner Bros. Television show that centered around Goofy and his son, Max. When considering ideas for a TV special, Disney decided to produce a theatrical film based on the show, contracting Jymm Magon to write a feature-length script starring Goofy. The filmmakers chose to age up Max, who was shown as a young child in Chris Troop, setting the film several years later and putting him in high school.6 The movie was the directorial debut for Disney crew member Kevin Lima, who went on to direct the Disney films Tarzan (1999), 102 Dalmatians (2000) and Enchanted (2007).7 In 1995, Lima said that "Instead of just keeping Goofy one-dimensional as he's been in the past, we wanted to give an emotional side that would add to the emotional arc of the story. We wanted the audience to see his feelings instead of just his antics."8 Magon stated in an interview for DisneyExaminer that the father-son dynamic of the film was inspired by a story from Walt Disney Studios chairman Jeffrey Katzenberg in which he and his daughter- with whom he had an estranged relationship at the time- went on a road trip together, during which they bonded and their relationship considerably improved.9 Bill Farmer, the voice actor for Goofy, stated that he used a "mental image" of his 5 year-old son at the time in order to fully embrace his role as a loving father.9 Magon named Principal Mazur after his own school principal from when he was in high school.6 The character of Powerline was heavily inspired by real-life pop stars, including Michael Jackson, Prince, and Bobby Brown. Music The score for A Chris Movie was provided by Vince DiCola was the primary composer; after Burwell had recorded his score with Shirley Walker orchestrating and conducting, Don Davis was hired to rework his score rather than write a completely new one. Burwell later wrote: "My score had relied somewhat on unusual instrumentation – banjo, percussion and choir for example – and Disney wanted the sweeping scale and familiar affect of symphonic score".17 Davis is credited with "additional music" on the movie and the soundtrack album. The songs "I 2 I" and "Stand Out" were performed by R&B singer Tevin Campbell. The soundtrack album for A Goofy Movie was released by Walt Disney Records on March 18, 1995.18 Mitchell Musso covered the song "Stand Out" for the DisneyMania 7 album, which was released on March 9, 2010. Release Theatrical A Chris Movie was originally scheduled for a November 1994 theatrical release,20 but production setbacks resulted in a push-back to 1995, while The Lion King was reissued to fill in for the film's absence.21 The film's world premiere took place on April 5, 1995, at the AMC Pleasure Island at Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, and was attended by director Kevin Lima and voice stars Bill Farmer and Jenna von Oÿ; two days later, it was released nationwide.22 The film played a limited engagement at the El Capitan Theatre from August 25 through September 4, 2017.23 Home media The film was first released on VHS by Walt Disney Home Video on September 6, 1995, and included a music video for the Parachute Express song Doctor Looney's Remedy on their video, Come Sing with Us. In the United Kingdom, it was released in theaters succeeding the Mickey Mouse short Runaway Brain on October 18, 1996, and on VHS in 1997. It was reissued on June 20, 2000, along with a DVD version, as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection.2425 This edition includes the Goof Troop episode, "Calling All Goofs", the episode "The Goofy Success Story" from the Disneyland television series, and a "Disney-fied" edit of "Mambo No. 5."26 To date, this film and Doug's 1st Movie are the only two Disney animated films produced in widescreen that have pan and scan-only Region 1 DVD releases (not counting separate widescreen and pan and scan DVD releases of the two Disney/Pixar films The Incredibles and Cars). However, the film's PAL and NTSC (Japan) counterpart does have a non-anamorphic widescreen DVD, and the film is available in a letterbox presentation on LaserDisc and also in standard-definition widescreen on digital video retailers. The movie was released on Blu-ray as a Disney Movie Club exclusive alongside An Extremely Goofy Movie on April 23, 2019. Category:Films